


This Balloon Animal's A Hyena!

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Belly Kink, Farting, Gross, Inflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Harley Quinn gets frustrated having to guard The Joker's laughing gas canisters, so she decides to inflate herself with them as payback, with some gassy results!





	This Balloon Animal's A Hyena!

“Pfffff, this is boring,” Harley said, sighing in her chair, which was placed in front of a row of canisters. They contained enough of Joker’s Laughing Gas to infect all of Gotham, and she’d been assigned to protect them from any chiropteran problems that might appear. She wasn’t to do anything else, just watch, until he plan could be enacted. 

“When did Mistah J become so boring?” Harley said, tapping her baseball bat against the ground, as it was the only means of entertainment she had on hand. “The old Puddin’ would’ve been smashing skulls with me, instead of working on his stupid plan.”

She sighed.

Harley’s mind simply couldn’t tolerate idle boredom for very long. Her eyes darted around the room, in a desperate search for something that could entertain her. The only thing in her surrounding area besides her own body and the chair she sat in were the tanks of Laughing Gas.

Harley could think of about 9 ways she could amuse herself with a chair off the top of her head, but using the Laughing Gas came with the added bonus on getting some revenge on her puddin’ for putting her into this situation in the first place.

She eyed the canisters, and saw that each one had a nozzle connected to a long rubber tube, with a valve that would presumably release the gas from the tubes when turned. 

It took Harley just under a minute to turn all of the release valves, and then another few seconds to shove the end of every single tube into her mouth. 

“This’ll show him!” is what Harley meant to say. With the mass of rubber and gas filling her mouth, it came out sounding more like “Thtth sholl heh.”

Laughing Gas was lethal to an ordinary human, but Harley, like her Puddin’, had a built-up immunity to all of the Joker’s various toxins and chemicals. To her, the Laughing Gas may as well have been ordinary air with an unusual aftertaste. 

She pushed the tubes further into her mouth, so the gas would fill her throat instead of her cheeks. The bright gas traveled down her esophagus, and into her stomach. Harley’s stomach was completely empty, so she could dedicate all the room her tummy had to storing the Joker’s precious gas.

Her stomach was filled surprisingly quickly. She felt fuller than she’d ever been, even after her infamous hot dog binges. Her body showed it too, her stomach swelled outwards, stretching her skintight suit. The rubbery material of her outfit made her burgeoning belly look almost exactly like a black and red balloon. 

The canisters had a meter on the side that displayed how much gas was left. Harley was disappointed to see that they were all still nearly completely full. If she stopped now, she wouldn’t get the payback against her Puddin’ that she desired. She would have to keep going, even if it meant stretching out her precious tummy to its absolute limits.

She inhaled sharply through her nose, and let the gas continue to flow. Her stomach stretched out to accommodate, but it wasn’t exactly happy about it either. Harley anticipated a hell of a tummy ache in her near future. 

She gave her poor, stretched out stomach a pat. “Don’t worry,” she tried to say. “This’ll all be worth it, and I promise to fill you with a bunch of yummy food after this is all done!”

Of course, her words were distorted by the dozen or so rubber tubes shoved halfway down her throat.

It looked as though she had shoved a yoga ball down her suit. (Which Harley had done several times, bragging to the Joker’s thugs that her and her Puddin’ were going to be the proud parents of a giant baby.)

The perfectly spherical protrusion got even bigger, and the tanks were only just now depleted halfway. Harley what would rip from the pressure first: her favorite suit, or her belly itself!

“Jeez, it looks like I’m pregnant with a baby elephant. I gotta let out some of this pressure or I’ll pop.” Harley thought to herself. She couldn’t let the gas out through her mouth, that pathway was already blocked by the tubes. 

There was a second, smellier exit she could use, however…

—-

Laughing Gas was odorless when released normally into the air. However, it certainly wasn’t after exiting from between Harley’s porcelain-colored cheeks (Harley painted every inch of her body white, not just her face, so deep was her dedication to The Joker and to the clown aesthetic.) in the form of dark green vapor. 

Harley’s nose wrinkled as it made contact with her own horrid flatulence. Her disgust was brief, as she was soon amused by the foulness of her own farts. 

Not only had she wasted all of The Joker precious Laughing Gas, but she’d converted it into nasty ass gas for her Puddin’ to deal with.

She let out a second fart. Her tight suit stifled the sound, and made it sound a bit like a duck’s quack., more of a *KwwwaAaarrrTt* than a *BRAP* or a *BLORT.* Then, she let out a third, and a fourth, trying to push out as many as she could while her stomach was filling. 

Her plan worked, and Harley no longer felt like she was rapidly speeding down the path to exploding. That wasn’t to say her stomach got any smaller. In fact, it was still growing, just at a much more manageable rate, that allowed her stomach time to expand.

The room itself was airtight, so Harley’s farts had nowhere to go. They hung in the air, slowly polluting every bit of clean oxygen, until the entire chamber was submerged in a miasma of ass-scented green haze. Harley couldn’t take a single breath without getting a whiff of her own butt fumes, but she had acclimated to the smell over time. Her stomach was enormous now, it looked as if Harley had taken one of those especially burly Joker goons who looked like they were about nine feet tall and swallowed them whole. Except, her stomach was perfectly round. It wasn’t spherical, but oblong, like a black and crimson football made for a giant. (The mythical creature, not the actual football team, obviously.)

Harley could barely see over her own belly, but she spotted that the meters on the canisters indicated that they were all empty. 

“Pttoo!” Harley spat the tubes out of her mouth. They fell to the ground in a tangled pile, like a pile of saliva-covered spaghetti.

She patted her belly with pride. Maybe she didn’t lack superpowers after all!

She wasn’t intentionally forcing out farts any more, but she was so overly full that she couldn’t help but let out the occasional toot. She couldn’t see through the fog of her own farts that filled every corner of the room, but she could hear the sound of the Joker pulling into the lot from outside. 

She couldn’t wait, her Puddin’ was in for a nasty surprise!

“Harley, what happened?” said the unmistakable raspy voice of her beloved. The Joker had seen the gas-filled room from outside. He assumed at first that there had been a leak of laughing gas, but the moment he got a whiff of the stuff he knew it couldn’t be the case. 

“I’m over here, Puddin!” Harley said. The Joker followed her voice, until he was able to see her silhouette through the mist. 

“What’s going on here?” he said. “This place smells worse than Batman’s dirty briefs!”

“Weeeeeell, I got real bored watching your stupid Laughing Gas, so I decided to suck it all up and turn it into the lovely butt-blasts that you’re smelling right now. 

“Harley…!” The Joker said, narrowing his gaze. “…You’re a genius! Batman has dealt with my Laughing Gas dozens of times before, but one whiff of this stuff could knock the Bats out cold!” 

“Awww…Puddin’…I can’t stay mad at you!” Harley was going to run up to the clown to hug him, before realizing that her stomach made that impossible. 

“Put on some gas masks and come on in, boys!” The Joker hollered to the goons waiting outside. “Bring some canisters, I don’t want to waste a single bit of this stuff!”

Harley’s cheeks turned bright red, as she was overwhelmed with emotion. Getting payback against her Puddin’ would’ve been nice, but getting his approval was so much better!

The Joker turned back to Harley, his smile wider than usual. “You know, darling, you look a bit different today. Did you loose weight?”

“Oh Puddin’,” she said bashfully, fluttering her eyelashes.


End file.
